


Prequel Mortal Kombat 11 (Novel)

by 04ijordan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: The storyline of the comic takes place after the events of Mortal Kombat's rebooted timeline, and follows the events of both featured characters in Mortal Kombat 11 and characters from Mortal Kombat's long history, showing their place in the new timeline.





	Prequel Mortal Kombat 11 (Novel)

As Sonya and her team arrive to capture Shinnok and D'Vorah, as well as to get Johnny medical attention, Sonya also gets intel from a Lin Kuei ninja that they pushed back outworld. Meanwhile Cassie reunites with Jacqui and an unconscious Takeda in the sky temple, where Cassie uses her pendant to signal Sonya for help. Raiden awakes his body glowing transforming him into a warrior with a malevolent aura, dressed in black robes and dark armor, now wearing shinnok's amulet, his eyes changed from a soothing blue to a belligerent red. His cape was changed to a subdued red and appears tattered at the end.

 

Kung Jin goes back to train under the Shaolin for a while before he leaves Cassie tells him you know you're always welcomed on the team you he replies thank you but my shaolin duty calls before setting off. Takeda is taken in by the Special Forces while Takeda is taken to the medical bay of the Special Forces to recover and Jacqui is reunited with her dad. Jax tries to convince Sonya to release Jacqui from the special forces, and have him take her place as a specialist. Jax says to her falling apart would've never made you enlist with her saying can you just go dad my decision is final Jax then says sorry for telling you this now but your mother has just passed. Jacqui has tears in her eyes. She then says she sorry for being so harsh, Jax says it's okay you didn't know they soon share a hug. She goes to visit Takeda who proposes to her and had just called her dad to set up wedding arrangements at the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. Later All the MKX heroes have a Memorial Funeral Ceremony in the United States at the Sky Temple for remembering and honoring people who have died while allying with the United States Armed Special Forces in the battle against Shinnok such as Bo Rai Cho even do a special mention for Jacqui's mom. Raiden then goes onto say a very convincing speech which he ends by saying we may have won the war but the battle has just begun and we will get are revenge by leading our attack on the Netherrealm and that they will capture criminals who were able to escape imprisonment and free roam through the realms that are like Kano. Before Jax leaves the camp, while Jacqui continues her training with her fellow Special Forces members. Raiden tells the remaining special forces to go and leave shinnok to him and that'll hell meet up with them in a little bit. Raiden is seen torturing the fallen Elder God in the damaged Jinsei Chamber. The God of Thunder, now with a darker persona due to the Jinsei's corruption, announces to Shinnok that he will no longer have mercy and will destroy Earthrealm's enemies before they can attack the realm. Raiden threatens him saying that he'll be the first. Shinnok reminds him that he can't kill an Elder God, but Raiden states that "There are fates worse than death" and decapitates him. Raiden says to the severed, yet still-living head of Shinnok that he'll deliver him to Liu Kang in the Netherrealm as a warning early tomorrow and leaves.

 

The Keeper of Time, Kronika, appears in the chamber, annoyed at Raiden for upsetting the balance of time after Mortal Kombat X's events. She approaches and tells Shinnok that the Ark of The Universe bends at her will and that it's only a matter of time.

 

Tired of Earthrealm’s defiance, Kronika will bring order to the universe through any means necessary. The next day when Raiden is done mediation sleeping at the Wu Shi Academy he gets dressed and teleports to the Jinsei grabs Shinnoks head angrily and goes off to the Netherrealm. In the Netherrealm, Raiden, now in a dark corrupted form, tells the new rulers of Netherrealm that Earthrealm has always treated its enemies mercifully, yet have never exacted vengeance or demanded remuneration, and has only seen more war and death as a result. Raiden warns these new rulers that Earthrealm will no longer simply react to threats to it, but will actively seek out and destroy any who threaten it, and he will not be merciful. To prove his point, he shows them the severed and still-living head of Shinnok, and throws it on the floor before teleporting away. With Shinnok defeated, Revenant Liu Kang explored the Netherrealm--a world that, without Shinnok's controlling power, had descended into chaos. Revenant Liu Kang was no sorcerer or Elder God, but his fighting skill was more than enough to beat Netherrealm's demons into submission. Revenant Liu Kang realized that Netherrealm was his for the taking--and that ruling appealed to him. He would assume Shinnok's throne--and ponder the conquering of other realms. But Liu Kang decided he would need some help so he requested his love revenant Kitana to rule with him as his second in command and as his empress together they are now the joint rulers of the Netherrealm. But due to the death of Quan Chi it left a big impact on there army as they lost control over all other revenants who had decided to work alone such as Nightwolf, Sindel, Smoke, and Stryker except for the ones who are still willing to help which means all the other revenants are free to do as they please. When Raiden arrives back at the Special Forces Base, he says there will be a change of plans and from now on they will not be receiving any help outside of Earthrealm in taking down Netherrealm defenses. He soon sends out a holographic message worldwide to all other realms giving the same message that he gave Liu Kang and Kitana. Raiden soon ask for a gathering with Sonya, Johnny, and Cassie saying he advised a plan to sneak into the Netherrealm capture revenants and infiltrate them. As they're about to set out on their first mission Jacqui ask if Takeda is okay with a guard saying its authorized business but Jacqui gets mad grabs him and says tells me before I authorize your ass the guard panics and says ok, ok, don't tell anyone i told you this but after Takeda recovered Sonya Blade sent Takeda, Scorpion and Kenshi on their own quest setting out to find Suchin's killer, a member of the Red Dragon clan. Special Forces tech enabled Takeda to locate the clan's base and disguise himself, Scorpion and Kenshi as they infiltrated their way into their ranks. While they continue to say Kung Jin has went off the grids but left contact info if they ever needed him. Raiden demands they carry out this plan quickly. As they arrive in the Netherrealm Sonya prepares to fire her guns at Revenant Stryker as she seemingly runs into him there, Revenant Stryker throws one of his blades at her. Sonya deflects the blade away and fires a retaliatory shot, but Sonya manages to avoid getting hit by hiding under her holographic shield. Seeing her squad mates dead, Sonya makes a hasty getaway from the scene while being chased by Stryker and his revenant squad.

  
  


On the hearse, as their pursuers are already in range. They fire grappling hooks at the carriage, tearing off its top and exposing Smoke. Smoke throws constant smoke beams there way to return fire, but both Smoke is hit with tranquilizers and knocked out. While Revenant Liu Kang wakes up Revenant Kitana in her sleep who had just had a dream where she found herself walking the streets of a magnificent, shining city. This was Edenia, a realm freed from Outworld, and Kitana was its beautiful queen. This was the timeline unaltered by Raiden. Earthrealm had been destroyed by Shao Kahn, Kitana had survived Armageddon and united the other realms to destroy him. Long lasting peace was the result. Kitana awoke from this vision to find herself in the Netherrealm. She was not the queen of Edenia, but a revenant of Hell- and she hated Raiden for it. But Revenant Liu Kang said i hate Raiden to and we'll make him pay but until then we have to get to the Netherrealm bunker as were under attack.

  
  


Cassie arrives on the scene just as one of their pursuers takes over the hearse, and chases after it. However, she is quickly intercepted by other members of Nightwolf's revenant squad and forced to retreat. With Nightwolf and his squad chasing her, Cassie dives into a nearby cavern to hide.

 

Thinking he has Cassie cornered Nightwolf swaggers into the cavern confidently to confront her. The two converse briefly about who Raiden truly is, before Cassie slides between his legs and uses a AK-47 to shoot Nightwolf from the back of the arm, blasting him through the ceiling of the cavern.

  
  


Hearing the gunshots from Cassie's fight, Squad Johnny heads towards the source of the fighting.

  
  


Outside the Netherrealm Cavern bar, Nightwolf slowly gets up, informing Liu Kang and Kitana of everything. As Squad Johnny joins up with Cassie herself, Cassie orders them to continue the mission.

 

They soon leave the Netherrealm after successfully completing their plan.

Meanwhile Kano and Tremor are freed by a mysterious force who promises their very desires for their dedication but as Tremor gets up off his prison cell bed he tries to run back to Kronika and Kano, but his leg is caught in a bear trap which sets off an alarm alerting various guards so Kano decides to leave him and go with Kronika as Raiden is arriving. When Kronika took Kano to her place she commanded Kano and his troops to force a small population of people to construct a palace fortress. One of those enslaved was Li Mei, who rebelled against the invaders and attacked Kano himself. Recognizing the warrior spirit she possessed, the timekeeper Kronika offered to free her people if she could win the Tower of Time tournament, Kano overheard this and decided to kill Li Mei. When Raiden arrives, he soon chooses Tremor as one of the 3 people to be interrogated.

Afterwards, Raiden and Sonya talk to Revenant Smoke, and Sonya tries to convince him to lend them a hand, in exchange for their help in ensuring the survival of the people of of Earthrealm but he says he doesn't care about their safety.

 

Remorse for his role in resurrecting Shinnok weighed heavily upon Scorpion's soul. His desire for vengeance had brought Earthrealm to the brink of destruction. Scorpion offered to perform hara-kiri to atone for his offense. But Raiden suggested a more productive alternative. Instead of death, Raiden sentenced Scorpion to life. He imbued Scorpion with a small portion of the Jinsei's power, linking him to Earthrealm's essence. Scorpion and his Shirai Ryu clan would protect the Jinsei--and Earthrealm--forever. After millennia of fending off Earthrealm's enemies, Raiden began to wonder if defense was the best path for peace. Outworld starting to get suspicious about Earthrealm. Under the pretense of being on the side of the Outworld, an Outworld Interior Squad member who were were spying on Earthrealm named, Chameleon, to the location of the Special Force's hideout. It turns out to be a trap set by Cassie's squad, and he is knocked out and imprisoned by the Special Forces. Chameleon is tortured by Raiden and Sonya, but he refuses to reveal what he knows on account of who he is truly loyal to. So after the 3 wont give answers a stubborn Raiden resorts to the only thing left to do trial by death. So as Raiden is about execute Tremor, Smoke then Chameleon. Outworld soon invades Earthrealm and fights Earthrealm in a rescue mission with Kotal Kahn planning to take out Raiden due to finding out about Raiden's secret plan to dethrone him alongside Scorpion. Raiden soon panics and says this is your doing and angrily grabs Smoke whos tied up and throws him off the pit to his death, he also throws a tied up Chameleon off the pit, and a kicks a tied up Tremor off the pit all to there deaths before outworld can capture them. In a change of tactics, Raiden and the Shirai Ryu attacked Kotal Kahn's armies before they could rebuild. Sonya and Johnny are angered by this but before they can do anything it's too late and are ordered to help in the fight against outworld. But Rain soon appears out of nowhere and attacks him from behind planing on claiming the throne of outworld for himself. Rain continues to pound on Kotal Kahn, though Kotal seems to be not visibly affected by his attacks too much. The fight initially starts airborne, and then goes underwater. After they emerge from the water, Kotal understands how Rain gave D’Vorah trouble and decides to take things more seriously and reveals his ability to be strengthen by sunlight but it having a better effect on him then it did Kotal K’etz to a shocked Rain. Even with the uses of his Godhood and firing an Electrical water beam, Rain proves no match for the power of Kotal Kahn and finds himself completely outclassed. However, as Rain threatens to destroy him once he has the key his father used to tell him about the Hourglass, Kotal once again channels his fury to call for help from his ancestor Ra, ancient Egyptian god of the sun and king of the gods to become a Sun God. However, this was a diversion as Kotal summons a trump card in the form of a Sword Toss to destroy Rain and the Earth. However, after a stint of struggling, Rain eventually manages to send it back with a Super Beam of Wind & Water, sending Kotal hurtling backwards but as he is strengthen by the sun Kotal is able to simply walk through this attack. Kotal Kahn then grabs the Rain by the face and slams Rain on the ground in the opposite direction. Each use of the attack extends the ability and causes the gold tattoos on Kotal Kahn's body to glow brighter. Rain begs for mercy and thinks to himself saying father please forgive me before he realises what's about to happen. Kotal says to him you could have prevented this. Kotal Kahn summons a torso-shaped altar behind Rain and kicks him into it. With two more kicks he brutally severs Rain's head and spine. Summoning a skull-shaped totem above the altar, he drops it onto Rain's head, crushing it and sending one eyeball flying out his socket simply killing him. Meanwhile in the woods while Cassie, Sonya, Johnny, and Jacqui are fighting outworlders. Jacqui is confronted by Ermac. Ermac delivers a devastating punch to Jacqui, sending her falling a great distance away. Recovering from the blow, Jacqui's mind stews with anger towards Ermac because of his actions towards her dad years ago. Cassie punches at Ermac's arm, but it leaves no damage. She recalls that in the first moments of Jacqui's fight, her combat skills were useless against Ermac as well. Unlike Shang Tsung his manipulate few souls, Ermac's body has many and can manipulate them as well. Healing her wounds, Jacqui thinks back to her dad's arms being replaced by mechanical ones a direct result of the unforgivable actions of Ermac. As Cassie attempts to cut through Ermac to no avail, Jacqui rises up with disgust and fury, determined to exterminate Ermac. She lands a punch aimed at Ermac's face, but the blow is soon returned in ever greater force and Jacqiu's is once again knocked back.

Cassie calls out to Jacqui, saying that she will not win in any fist fight against Ermac and she should retreat.

Jacqui charges with a scream of tears because even if it means losing her arms just like her dad she must avenge him, and the others worry that she has lost control. But anyway somewhere else Raiden amulet begins to send him messages of past events giving him a hint that something is fiddling with time. His amulet uses dimension travel to take him to the lost city of Edenia where the Pyramid of Argus is. He then walks through the Pyramid. Through translation of the pyramid's hieroglyphs, Raiden learns that the Outworld alongside Elder Gods has been visiting Earth for thousands of years. It was they who taught early human civilizations how to build pyramids, and were worshipped as gods. Every 100 years they visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage by which several humans sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Elder Gods to lead eathrealmers into battle with outworld, creating the "ultimate prey" for the Khan's to hunt. As a fail-safe, if earthrealm was overwhelmed, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her realm of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Raiden decided that the Netherrealm must not be allowed to have Earthrealm endure the horrors of war. Even though time and again we've defeated our enemies. But we've exacted no retribution. Demanded no remuneration. What have we gained for our mercy? Threats due nothing but cause more intrigue. More senseless violence. Even new rulers of the Netherrealm, Kitana and Liu Kang did not heed me. No longer will I simply defend Earthrealm. I will seek out and destroy all who threaten it. No mercy will be shown. No quarter given. Shinnok was an Elder God. Impossible to kill. I must show every single non earthrealmer there are fates worse than death. Raiden uses parts of a dead Tarkatan to fashion weapons for himself and forms an alliance with the conscious of Shinnok's amulet instead of his own. Revenant Sindel, using her own acoustikinesis or banshee scream, is freed from her restraints and, along with the other Demons, begins pursuing Raiden. Just as he is about to escape, Raiden detaches and uses a bomb in his wrist module to destroy the pyramid and the remaining Demons and eggs. Raiden reach the surface, however Revenant Sindel survived and continues chasing him. He defeats the Former Queen of Edenia Sindel by hooking her chains to the exploration team's water supply tank and pushing it over a cliff, dragging her to the ocean floor. Sindel, however, had been impaled by Dark Raiden's bō, long staff, or kon and succumbs to his wounds, dying. Queen of the Netherrealm revenant Kitana ship uncloaks and several Revenants appear. They retrieve their fallen comrade and Raiden thinks they've finally got the message but all Kitana does is present Raiden with one of Liu Kang's headbands as a gift to show his lost comrade. The other Netherrealm inhabitants recognize Raiden for his skill as a warrior symbolized by the blood Scar burned on his cheek before Sindel died. The Netherrealm spaceship flies off, leaving Raiden behind. Dark Raiden walks over to a snowcat and leaves the area. The Netherrealm Warriors leave Sindel's body on a plinth in front of a window on the ship. Once they leave the room, Shang Tsung erupts from Sindel's chest. But limping old and fragile due to Shao Kahn using his sorcery on Sindel long ago he uses what's left of his soul magic to follow Raiden back to the battlefield. Meanwhile as the fight between Ermac and Jacqui continues. However, when the two square off for a cross-counter, Jacqui dives beneath Ermac's arm and uses a grapple against him, throwing Ermac to the ground and holding his arm in a lock. As Ermac attempts to gain the upper hand Jacqui grabs his arm and locks his head between his legs, squeezing with enough force to crack Ermac's arm giving some souls enough chance to escape weakening him. She swings her legs around to lock around Ermac's arm and pin him to a nearby pillar impaling him she then says fuck you motherfucker before leaving to check on the others. Ermac was able to get back up but he started hearing the many voices in his head trying to gain control so he teleported to a nearby fortress of all places where no one was but unfortunately as he told the voices to shut up they didn't till the last second. But unfortunately now he heard a single voice calling to him but it wasn't in his head he knew it was for real this time. But he knew he should've been finally alone once more, Ermac searched the labyrinthine corridors of Shao Kahn's old fortress-- searching for the source of the faint voice calling to him. Suddenly a wisp of dust brushed his chest, wrenching free one of his many souls. The dust took the form of a man who began to consume soul after soul. As the weakened Ermac stared helplessly, he recognized the mysterious figure; the sorcerer Shang Tsung. Returned from death. Shang Tsung goes back to his palace to hide deciding to settle down for now as a tour guide. Later Raiden ask is this what he wants his death which Kotal replies and to think this all started cause i thought Shinnok's amulet was the key to bringing my beloved Jade back. They decimated the Emperor's forces, leaving Outworld at their mercy. The victorious Raiden claimed dominion over Outworld. The first of many threats to Earthrealm had been removed. Raiden fights Kotal Kahn beating him in combat as Raiden is about to kill Kotal Kahn. Raiden is pushed off to the side by Johnny. Kotal Kahn is able to escape and his men soon retreat back to outworld as they're beginning to lose. Raiden says explain yourself which Johnny says going all dark and red's fine but attempted murder not cool. Raiden then pushes him off to the side and replies with that will be the last time you speak to me like that Commander Cage and says you are lucky you have loved ones who are not willing to see you die. Kotal Kahn returned to Outworld determined to rebuild his forces. Even though earlier Raiden defeated him in a surprise attack and claimed dominion over Outworld. Desperate, the emperor called upon the Elder Gods to aid in preserving his sovereignty. They granted his request, invoking the most sacred of contests. Now once every decade, Kotal Kahn must enlist his greatest defenders to face Raiden's challengers... in Mortal Kombat. Later that day Raiden soon hires Erron Black to assassinate any threats to Earthrealm with Raiden saying to him i will make it so no one screws this up for you. With Raiden saying What happens next? Hell if I know. And that's just the way you like it right. They also decide to keep it a secret from Outworld. So Erron Black decides to target Hsu Hao enemy to the black dragon. Erron Black starts off in Earthrealm undercover looking for any clues to the location of Hsu Hao. He soon finds a wanted poster now knowing what he looks like due to never meeting him before only hearing rumors about him. He then begins to ask various people around town if they ever seen the guy which people answering no. he soon is attacked from behind with the lady closing her door out of fright and the attacker is Hsu Hao.

Hsu Hao pulls out a hunting knife, the same one used to kill several of The Black Dragon. The class ring on his left hand removes all doubt that Hsu Hao is the killer. A lengthy chase ensues, during which Erron flees his attacker and finds No Face's body, hanging upside down outside.

 

Hsu Hao heads back into the generator room to turn the power back on before continuing the chase. He corners Erron in a storage shed, where Erron finds a shotgun, but the ammunition drawer is chained and locked. Before Hsu Hao can load it Erron Black attacks him and slaps him around. Erron Black escapes and runs back at a bar, hiding behind a locked door in the pantry. Hsu Hao breaks the door open and rushes in at Erron Black, brandishing Sun-Moon Blades. Hsu Hao rushes out of the darkness at him with the Sun-Moon Blades. Narrowly avoiding the Sun-Moon Blades, Erron Black knocks it out of his hands with a two beer bottle and the two wrestle by the lake, Trying to use a chest blast, Erron Black dodged it. Besting his attacker, Erron shoots Hsu Hao in the brain then proceeds to cut around his neck with a knife slowly decapitating he then takes it with him as a trophy on his journey through outworld. During his journey he visited his old home he used to live in with his parents after he migrated to outworld. He then meant a lady named Nitara who he didn't know was a vampire because she was hiding her teeth and wings through her shapeshifting while also she's been inhabiting the house for years they then talked and realized that they share a similar goal and they could work together in order to kill threats to Earthrealm but in secrecy Nitara wanted to get her hands on the hourglass. There is an apparent flirting going on between as they both worked for Shao Kahn. They later on decide to have sex without attachments, meaning a sexual relationship. When he woke up she tried to bite him from behind but due to suspecting she was something else due to the blood under the bed he then stabbed her with his wooden steak before shooting her with one of his back-up wooden bullets then left and continued his journey. He then eventually came across the Kollector who he remembered from a wanted poster he knocked the Kollector out dragging his unconscious body to Kotal Kahn's Throne Room to collect his bounty. Before leaving promising himself that would be the last duty he ever committed for the Black Dragon, Outworld or Earthrealm doing only what he wants to. Kotal Kahn then ask the guards to take him away saying he will have him executed tomorrow at Kahn's Arena, also known as Shao Kahn's Arena and now known as Kotal Kahn's Koliseum. Kotal then wonders to himself if the Kollector is alive how many more of Shao Kahn's old enforcers are still alive. That's when somewhere else a disembodied Skarlet drags her body all the way to a dangerous place found near the Wastelands in the Realm of Outworld. She bathed in the Sea of Blood to regain her strength to begin her process of regrowing her severed limbs of her legs that were cut off by Mileena while somewhere else Sub-Zero is still in search of a cure for his brother if the Lin Kuei ever found him but he is unsuccessful but unbeknownst to Sub-Zero is that when Noob Saibot was in a haste to confront his brother, Kuai Liang (who was Cyber Sub-Zero at the time), when Bi-Han was bested by his little brother with a kick and cast into a powerful soulnado. He would've surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had he not managed to escape in the Voids. It was there that he first set eyes on the fabled Elder God of Time Kronika. He would forever be changed by this encounter. While in the Void, he witness, along with the Elder Gods, the death of Shinnok and Raiden cleansing the Jinsei from Shinnok but emerging with a much darker persona. Suddenly aware of B-Han's presence, Kronika made a deal with Noob Saibot and it gave Bi-Han a new purpose: to help carry out Kronika's plans so that in return he would be gifted with the power to plunge the world into eternal darkness. After Sub Zero returned to the Lin Kuei Temple from his unsuccessful search for any of Bi-Han's remains. Where his fellow Lin Kuei were waiting for him so they could start the trial of Frost. As Sub-Zero got prepared. Frost had made a move to attack rival clan member Scorpion as she thought Sub-Zero had planned to assassinate Hanzo. Hanzo had let his guard down again and she was about to attack him after his battle with Kuai Liang, 5 years ago. She could feel her grandmaster title coming to her if she killed Scorpion but then Sub-Zero froze her! That is the last thing she remembered. She awoke in this tomb of ice, surrounded by frozen corpses she recognized this place as the Lin Kuei courtroom. At the same time, Sub-Zero receives a report about her awakening, learning of her plans to steal the dragon medallion by going through her diary. Sub-Zero then ask why can't she judge correctly, telling her he remembers the day she told him he was a like a father to her and she was glad to be under his tutelage after he took her in. Frost then said she was well she was wrong which made Sub-Zero says Frost, me and our fellow Lin-Kuei are gathered here today to talk about the past but commence talking about your recent behavior. Sub-Zero then goes on to say she has violated multiple Lin-Kuei policies in the past asking Frost if she has any words. But unfortunately Frost only words are to question Kuai Liang's way of thinking, but the Lin Kuei Grandmaster simply replies that it was done to bring peace, offer Scorpion to share in our quest for vengeance, redeem the Lin-Kuei, combine our forces, and lead humanity to victory over foes. Frost does not accept it, calling Sub-Zero a traitor. In the end, Sub-Zero decides to just ice handcuff Frost. But she escapes and attacks out a few guards and then she freezes the ground causing him to slip. She then puts her foot to his chest calling him a coward who is afraid to face Scorpion nor gots what it takes to beat him. However, when she implies executing Sub-Zero right now, the latter tells her to assume command, letting her know of the details. But before she can kill him the guards subdue her. Sub-Zero then gets back to his feet. Frost then says she has a proposal winner takes all which she says title for grandmaster. The guards then say yeah like we would let you challenge the Grandmaster plus your a female. This angers frost. But Sub-Zero tells his guards to wait and that he accepts they are surprised and the guards say really are you sure about this one of the Lin-Kuei rules is that woman can't become grandmaster it's been this way for centuries which he says I'm sure plus i honored to redeem this clan and i can now start by getting rid of a law that abides sexism within the Lin Kuei. They then have ice to ice brawl in which Sub-Zero defeated and banished Frost. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Now she had it after the Special Forces located a secret data storage where the Grandmaster (the one before Sektor and Kuai-Liang) ordered all members to submit to tests, during which their physical and mental data was secretly recorded and stored in an offsite database and attempted to process it into a test body at an SF lab. But Frost intercepted the Special Forces plans and used the remaining technology of the drive to enhance her own body through her own means making her into a Biotechnological Type Android: aka "modified humans" and "cyborgs". Frost wiped the lab clean of human occupants and erased her tracks so Sonya, Johnny, Cassie or any special force member wouldn't track her down -- and now seeks to build her own clan. During her travels she ran into a bright light which Kronika revealed herself and offered her a chance to lead her own clan if she aided her. As the woman named Kronika began to watch her son Shinnok die alongside her daughter Centrion countless times as Kronika couldn't get over it. Meanwhile another creature who was in hibernation woke up named Blaze. Blaze waited atop the pyramid of argus waiting for the combatants to come but the only ones who came was Taven who thought it was time Blaze. But they were bested he breathed a long stream of fire at his opponent's, burning them alive he was waiting for hours wondering why they didn't come Kronika soon came and told him that they he hadn't came because it wasn't time for armageddon as she is the one who caused it in the original timeline by causing Delia to see false visions of a legendary final conflict between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness which led to his creation she even went on to say she that him, Taven, and Daegon were fools with Blaze replying no wonder Rain tried to escape our battle instead of trying to finish me off during our earlier encounter wondering how he could've not known it wasn't time for armageddon (talking about confronting Rain above the Pit before Rain was killed by Kotal). Before Kronika leaves and calls him a pest who broke time. Eventually, thanks to his ambitions, Blaze having defeated Taven and Daegon, Blaze believed he was the only one of keeping balance throughout the cosmos. During all the invasions Raiden had been more burden than ally and Kronika and Raiden are both terrible at maintaining balance, peace, and harmony throughout the cosmos. Brazenly he demanded the Elder Gods grant him the keeper of the hourglass and thunder god's status. In a Triple Threat match at the Mortal Kombat tournament arena, Chronika and Raiden defeated Blaze. As Raiden left. He tried to take over the Time Vault and, Kronika's Hourglass, she managed to stop him, and sealed him away in the Crack of Time. While trapped there throughout the ages, Blaze was waiting to build up his magic power. Meanwhile Kronika while standing in front of the elder Gods as victors. She found out The Elder Gods lied to the denizens of the realms: They were not individual beings, but merely parts of a greater collective known as the One Being. Kronika snuck into the Jinsei Chamber and used its power to merge the realms and awaken him. Whole once more, the One Being devoured the Elder Gods. Kronika watched with satisfaction. But before reality and herself had came to an end she reverse time with her Hourglass to undo the merge of the realm and her corruption of the jinsei but paused it for their death giving there soul enough time to pass on to the other world. So that the only way the other Elder Gods could come back to life is if someone did so with the hourglass. Meanwhile somewhere else in the world Takeda, Scorpion and his father set out to find his mother's killer, a member of the Red Dragon clan. Scorpion is thinking to himself if he should had said yes to Raiden earlier. Scorpion was just thinking of how Raiden said thank you to Scorpion for killing Quan Chi and could repay him by asking the Elder Gods to bring back his clan but only if he agreed to serve as champion and protector of the Elder Gods if Quan Chi had ever risen again. Scorpion then proceeds to ask Kenshi but Kenshi says no, you made the right choice Hanzo. Special Forces tech enable Takeda to locate the clan's base and disguise himself and Kenshi as they infiltrated their way into their ranks. Deep within the mountain stronghold, Takeda discovered an actual dragon, a prisoner of the clan. The creature used its magic to divine the murderer's name, then transport Takeda and Kenshi to a faraway cave. There they discovered a man encased in a stalagmite. The dragon had said that this man would also have reason to confront Suchin's killer. Takeda began to free him. It was there he, Scorpion and Takeda freed a man, Taven, encased in a stalagmite. Kenshi told Taven that his brother, Daegon, was the founder of the Red Dragon assassin clan. Daegon had not only murdered Suchin, but his and Taven's parents as well. The red dragon take Goro's soon to be deceased body to his lair where they start a spell to transform him into the dragon king Onaga but they are interrupted by Scorpion, Kenshi, and Takeda. As they manage to stop the ritual Goro dies. But they are outnumbered so decide to lead them outside an attack them from above higher grounds. Together, Kenshi, Scorpion, Takeda, and Taven laid siege to the Red Dragon base. Daegon then throws Kenshi against a dead warrior's sword impaling Kenshi right through the heart.Then to avenge his father out of anger Takeda draws his whips, cracks them twice at Daegon, cutting off their arms, then impales him through the mouth with his whip. With a grin, he activates the serrated edges of his whips, hooking Daegon's spine and then drags it out through his opponent's mouth. Daegon's body then collapses on the ground, blood foaming from his mouth. Daegon fell victim to Takeda's rage. Suchin's murder had been avenged. As Scorpion took out the remaining ones Takeda, Taven and Scorpion runover to Kenshi's body. Kenshi's final words to his son that he loves him and to promise he'll will remain safe but Scorpion, Taven and Takeda reply with we can get you some help but Kenshi says it's too late for me and he says he and Suchin raised him well but it's time for him to go he's lived a good life. Before telling Scorpion to take care of his boy for him. Scorpion then teleports him and Taven out of there. Meanwhile a shokan guard goes to the Shokan Kingdom which is a place that has been there for centuries only known to some such as Kitana. Sheeva or now Queen Shiva was informed of Goro's death. Sheeva now had decided to send 2 random Shokans on a secret mission but they soon defected from the Shokan Empire af they failed the mission and allied with a friend the Kollector. But due to them not being able due a single job right. The Kollector storms out, and calls the Shokans lame, nerds, geeks, creeps and babies. He says that even he knows they haven't suggested one cool robbery thing all night. The 2 shokan then says Kollector is going to miss the steal one steal all raid, and suddenly The Kollector is interested. He says to count him in, and they go off. They arrive at a house, and the shokan say they score here all the time. But he wants it all for himself so the Kollector kills both of them. Kollector opens a dresser and pulls out jewelry, saying he's hit the jackpot. He makes make a bit too much noise, and wakes the homeowner, who turns out to be Kotal Kahn. The Kollector gets angry at the 2 anonymous Shokans for not telling him this was Kotal Kahn's Fortress, and says he feels stupid for not even recognizing the place. Kotal demands his guards grab a hold of him which they do until his trial in a couple years. Where Outworld will see i his status as Tribute collector for the Outworld Empire. When even if him being born into poverty, the Kollector seized his imperial collections duty with a zeal that impressed Shao Kahn can use all this to persuade Kotal Kahn to let him go just like how he impressed Shao Kahn. Plus his crimes must be judged for do to stealing riches from Outworld’s people, rewarding himself with wealth and status in turn. While also killing anyone to keep it. But when Kronika is searching through all the alternate timelines she eventually finds one where currently Lao is celebrating his victory over Kintaro and before Shao Kahn can try to snap his neck. Kronika slowly uses her hourglass to bring forth these younger versions of Skarlet, Erron Black, Baraka, Kano, Shao Kahn, Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, and Jade even going all the way out to try to erase Raiden with her hourglass but she was unaware that there will be a younger Raiden who is the surviving will of Dark Raiden left over from his destruction because of Dark Raiden's immortality. She was aware of her mistake after the hourglass informed her of this she then says curse us Titans for giving birth to the Elder Gods. She then says no worries though as her plan will be set into motion as soon as she has her crown. While Centrion began working on forging together multiple pieces of Sand from the Hourglass onto a robot exoskeleton Frost brought in from the remains of the Tekunin Warship then Kronika breathed life into it then she named it Geras, he faithfully serves her goal of restarting time and rewriting history. By Kronika’s design, Geras exists as a fixed point in time. Every time Geras is killed he is reborn, each time becoming more resilient against the manner of his death. Later starting to feel weaker, Taven evaporated as Scorpion and Taked looked surprised, Takeda spoke to Scorpion, as he turned around to see what had happened.

Walking slowly, Takeda muttered the word sensei and said that he didn’t feel so good and realized that he was almost fading away. Terrified, Takeda did not understand what was happening and clutched onto Scorpion's arms Takeda was sadly tearing up and told Hanzo that he didn't want to die. Visibly shocked, Scorpion stayed by Takeda’s side, but was helpless as Takeda muttered one final apology before crumbling into dust. Due to the actions of Kronika and her hourglass while attempting to merge the past and the revised timeline. Various people chosen by Kronika through her hourglass were being erased from the revised timeline. The End.


End file.
